


No More Secrets

by MoonlightWanderer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, I know school is different in France than the US but work with me here, Identity Reveal, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, i wrote this to deal with the feels after the syren episode, post syren, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/MoonlightWanderer
Summary: “I almost gave up my miraculous the other day.”Marinette's eyes went wide. She cupped his chin in both her hands, forcing him to look at her. His breath hitched and he choked out a sob. She looked at him intensely, trying to figure out what she had been missing this whole time. So close to losing her partner forever, and yet never realizing it. She would not abandon him now. She was going to fix this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself to deal with the latest episode, Syren. This episode hit me right in the feels and inspired me to write this fic. Enjoy!

The low rumble of thunder was the only brief warning they had before the café wall came crashing down. Screams echoed while people jumped through the debris in order to flee the scene. Marinette barely had enough time to dodge the incoming projectiles as she saw in the corner of her eye that Alya and Nino had dived behind an upturned table. But wait, where did Adrien go? He was beside her only a moment prior, maybe he already got outside? She could try to escape now and find him, but what if he hadn't gotten out.. What if he couldn't get out because he was trapped?! 

Marinette began to panic, momentarily forgetting that she needed to transform to fight this latest akuma attack. In the chaos, she dove from pile to pile, turning up broken pieces of wood and debris in search of Adrien. Her mind went to retracing the last few events in an attempt to figure out where he could be.

The afternoon had begun fairly normal; the four friends had sat down to enjoy lunch. It was a special lunch since rarely were the four of them together like this, well, rarely was Adrien ever present with the rest of them. Marinette was over the moon that _finally_ she and he could spend some time together. Either sensing her excitement, or just preferring to not feel Marinette vibrate in her seat, Alya proceeded to sit next to Nino, leaving Adrien to sit next to her. She could have sworn she felt a spark when his elbow gently brushed against her arm as he sat. Yes, yes, yes!!

But of course, because this was Marinette we were talking about, it could not go smoothly. The universe simply would not allow it. Pausing her search, she considered from her hunched position behind a table what this akuma could be. But she was unable to get a solid look at the source of the attack, and worse; she still could not find a sign of where Adrien had gone.

Sets of cutlery and glass crashing from behind on the opposite side of the room jolted her from her thoughts. She needed to hide quickly and transform. She would just have to assume, _hope_ , that he had found safety already.

“Does Papillon think he’s going to turn the tables on us in a restaurant? Hate to _break_ it to you, but throwing forks and spoons is just not going to _cut_ it.”

Turning to the sound of that voice she knew all too well, Marinette smiled. Chat Noir never failed to show up when she needed him. Now that the akuma would be distracted, she could quietly escape to transform—

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! There you are! Did you think you could sneak away?” The akumatized victim pointed in her direction, her eyes wide and body shaking in anger. Upon seeing her face, she recognized the victim as the waitress that had briefly stopped at her table to deliver their drinks. Why would she be akumatized? She seemed nice enough. And Marinette had barely even spoken to her, let alone say something to upset her like this...she was too preoccupied with the fact that Adrien Agreste’s thigh was touching hers and oh whoops did he try to pick up the same napkin as her? God why did Le Papillon have to pick today for an attack??

“How do you know my name? What happened?” Marinette called out to the akumatized person. But suddenly a whoosh of objects flew across her view. They appeared to be various items that were once strewn across the café: forks, knives, broken glasses and plates, even some chunks once part of the wall. Her breath momentarily left her as she felt the hot sting of glass as it swept across her cheek. She felt her heart beat faster, the adrenaline rush as she crouched ready to run.

“Don’t play dumb with me! Your name has been all over the internet with that stunt you pulled with Agreste! He is _not_ your boyfriend, you have no claim to him. Yet you suckered him into following you all across Paris— in your pajamas no less— getting photos taken to suggest you two are an item! You may have conned the rest into thinking he’s taken, but you can’t fool me!”

“Sounds like someone’s feeling a bit jealous. Can’t say I'm shocked though, Marinette is pretty amazing. But don’t sweat it pretty lady; I’ll be your cat for the evening.” Chat Noir smirked at his opponent before launching himself at her. With attention once again off of Marinette, she mentally thanked her partner for the opportunity and pushed her legs into a mad sprint towards the kitchen.

Upon seeing Marinette closing in on the kitchen, Chat initially felt relief. But that relief soon turned to dread when he realized that room was probably the _worst_ place she could have picked to hide in and it most likely only had the one entrance- one means of escape. Marinette would be trapped.

The akuma seemed to read his mind as the same recognition flashed in her eyes as it did his. Frantically, Chat Noir used his baton to keep her back away from the door. He tried to get near her but she had surrounded herself with floating broken bottles, glasses, and assorted tableware from across the café. Where was his Lady? He certainly could use a little help here. A knife flew past his ear from behind, close enough so that, had his cat ears been fur, surely he would have lost a few hairs. _It seems like she is getting used to her ability, he thought._

Suddenly, more tableware flashed across his field of vision. His eyes darted about as he looked for an opening, but there was none to be found. This was all happening too fast. The villain was going to get Marinette, cornered in the kitchen, only trying to hide. And he was powerless to stop it.

Useless.

No wonder his Lady didn’t trust him.

 _Not now_ , he told himself. _Worry about that later, Marinette needs me right now._ Chat braced himself and launched through the thick layer of swirling objects separating himself and the kitchen door.

“Gah!”

The pain was intense, all sorts of small cutlery and glass being thrown at him in rapid succession. Knowing that by the end of this his injuries would be healed did nothing to relieve his agony right now. He narrowly avoided another knife towards his face, just to feel something slice across his side. Tumbling to the ground he made to jump past a set of projectiles but his reaction was too slow. He felt a stabbing pain directly under his right shoulder and screamed. His suit was great for absorbing blunt blows and jumps, but it wasn't as effective against piercing attacks. He couldn't delay considering the limitations of his suit however. He needed to close the distance on himself and the akuma.

 _Almost there. Please be okay Marinette._ Chat already felt bad enough that he had abandoned her at the first sign of trouble. He told himself it would be best if he transformed, but now he wasn't so sure.

Shielding his face with one arm, he threw himself head first into the double door kitchen entrance.

It was like seeing things in slow motion. Chat’s eyes grew wide at the sight of an array of chef knives flying directly at a shocked Marinette. He didn’t try to slow his momentum, rather he used it to help slam his body against hers in a desperate effort to stop the inevitable. He could hardly make sense of who was laughing and who was screaming over the loudness of the ringing in his ears. His vision blurred and he felt a sharp burning sensation across his leg and arm, the side he used to shield Marinette. His fingers gripped her shirt tightly, whether for stability or only to cope against the pain, he wasn't sure. He glanced down and saw a deep red contrast against the dark of his suit. Well that probably isn’t good. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the mess he had made. But at least Marinette was unharmed, right? He was able do something, at least until Ladybug swooped in to take charge. Not completely useless yet.

Marinette stared up in shock when Chat Noir chuckled after stupidly and recklessly knocking her of the way of the incoming attack. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck as he grabbed her along her waist to carry her further away from the akuma. A strange sense of familiarity washed over her at that moment, but there was no time to consider it further. With Marinette now holding onto him, he took his first step to run. His knee buckled and his stomach did a small flip at the change in momentum. Luckily Marinette steadied him before his face met the floor.

Chat lept away, barely dodging the increasingly precise attacks of their opponent as he made his way back through the café. Oh how he wanted to scream for his Lady to arrive! He needed her.

“Chat, use your baton to help us escape faster!” Marinette couldn’t help it as the suggestion tumbled out of her mouth. She wasn't in her spots right now. She needed to be more careful with what she says.

Chat then glanced at her with a mix of panic and.. shame?... in his eyes before gritting his teeth and continuing to run out into the streets of Paris. It was then in the full light of the outdoors that she saw his arm. Even through the blackness of his suit, she still saw the injuries he had taken in his effort to save them both. Securely held in his left arm, she saw that his right stayed cradled against his chest. It was more than likely that he was only able to run due to the power of the miraculous. But there was no way that he would be able to use his baton and carry her at the same time. He needed to let her go.

“Chat, drop me here and I can hide while you take on the akuma!”

“There is no way I am going to risk you like that! Trust me! I’ll find you someplace safe. Ladybug will be here any moment now.”

 _No Chat, Ladybug can’t arrive if she’s still here with you as Marinette._ Marinette tried a new angle. “Let me hold your baton and extend it so that you can carry me atop of that building there!”

Without waiting for his response, Marinette reached around his waist and pulled out his baton. She silently willed Chat to allow her to take control, and was grateful when she did not feel him resist. She clicked the button as she saw him do so many times before and held onto him tightly as he lifted them both to safety behind a chimney.

Upon landing, Chat let out a grunt. He pushed Marinette out of his arms and collapsed onto the rooftop, breathing heavily. _I did it. We made it. Thank you Marinette._

Marinette rushed back to his side. She grips his shoulder reassuringly, but pulls back when he hisses in pain. Emerald eyes meet blue. Her kitty looked exhausted. She didn't want to leave him.She forced the next words from her lips. “I need to go and hide, please be careful Chat.”

She turned to run, desperate to transform so that she could finally help her partner. “Wait! Ah-hh” His hand gripped hers before she could create distance between them. She waited impatiently as he struggled to regain his breath. “How- how did you know the way to extend my baton…?”

Chat’s eyes were wide, a small smile threatening to break through despite the obvious pain he was in. Somehow Chat always found a way to smile even in dire situations.  
“I, uh… lucky guess?”

Chat smiled a little wider, from the unintentional reference to his Lady. Marinette, though an amazing person, was hardly as lucky as her, rather she was the princess of clumsiness. There had to be more to it than that.

“Come now, Marinette, you can tell me! What, embarrassed perhaps that you watched too many cat videos on the Ladyblog? Or maybe you learned some tricks from Ladybug herself!” He gave a small chuckle at his last suggestion, but upon catching a shiver from Marinette, he choked out, “Wait, seriously? You talk with Ladybug?”

“No that's not it!” Marinette blurted. Now she didn't know what to say. She all but gave away her identity just by her reaction. Not trusting herself to lie at this moment, she decided that no information was the best information. They needed to wrap this up quickly anyhow before they were discovered.

“I...I can’t... that is, it's not my place to say how I knew.”

Chat blanched. What was going on? His Lady spent time with others while in the mask- possibly even trained with them, yet did not think- or want- to include him? He averted his eyes, but kept a firm grip on Marinette’s wrist. “Wait let me help you find a safe location! Ladybug will be here soon- she might even already be out there and it's important that you stay out of sight from the akuma!” She winced as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

No! There was no more time left. They were going to be found if she didn't act right now. She needed to get away from Chat Noir so that she could transform. With her free hand, she used it to cup his cheek and gently turned him to look at her. Surprise danced on his features, lips slightly parted in a pout, she could even catch sight of his two front teeth. In a less serious moment, she might have admitted that it was kind of cute.

“Ladybug can't come yet. I can't tell you why, but you need to return back to the akuma. I'll be ok. I promise. Please be careful.” and with that she wrestled her wrist out of his grasp, and ran out of sight.

Chat’s eyes burned with unshed tears. Marinette all but confirmed to him that she knew more about his Lady than she initially let on. How much did she know? How little must his Lady trust him if she felt the need to turn not only to new superheros like Rena Rouge, but now also to non superheros…

Slowly, carefully he rose to his feet and prepared himself to return to the akuma, hopefully alongside his Lady.

~

Upon returning to the scene, it did not take long before Ladybug arrived. With the two of them together, they were able to find and purify the akuma, as usual. But somehow the air between them felt different. Ladybug was distant, and Chat couldn't bring it on him to question her about it. Every question he asked was met with deflection anyway. Each deflection his heart broke a little bit more. He didn't know how much more he could take, especially after this revelation. The secrets between them were for the sake of their safety. That felt like an excuse. The reason was him. She didn't trust him. She didn't need him. Putting on a mask didn't change the fact that he was nothing special, especially not for someone as amazing as Ladybug.

Chat Noir was so preoccupied with his inner monologue that he didn't notice Ladybug had been extending her hand for their usual fistbump for a while now. He held out his baton to vault away before he detransformed, but a string quickly wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

“Chaton, are you alright? Did the miraculous heal your injuries after the fight? You look like you are still in pain.”

He flashed his best smile at her. Even if rejection hurt, he couldn’t help but try. He was drawn to her, like the moon circled the earth. He simply had no choice. “You know it m’Lady. Thanks to you I feel as good as new.”

Ladybug smiled. “You're my partner Chat. You are very important to me. I…” she paused. “I mean, that is to say, if you are hurt you can come to me.” She paused. “Seeing…you, like this today…I...I’m sorry I couldn't be by your side sooner.”

Chat blinked. He was not used to this from Ladybug. “Um, well… it’s nothing really. This was a tough fight. Papillon is definitely getting stronger.” he paused. He wanted to choose his next words carefully. “And you know you can always come to me as well my Lady? We are a team.”

Ladybug nodded and released her string. “Of course.”  
Ladybug threw her string towards the next building and took off, but not before catching his last words. “Why don't you trust me Ladybug?”

~

“Why don’t you trust me Ladybug?”

What did he mean by that. Marinette wondered as she walked through the streets. Shortly after the akuma attack, she was able to reconvene with Alya and Nino, but Adrien was yet to show up.

“He still hasn't responded.” Nino looked up from his phone after sending a number of texts to his friend. “I know the dude has a lot of places to be but it’s not like him to not drop me a text, especially since he must know we would be looking for him.”

Marinette wasted no time suggesting they split up to look for him. Tikki still was recharging with a cookie in her purse, but if Adrien wasn't found by then she could always transform to cover more ground.

So the three went their separate ways, agreeing to text each other if they located their friend.

As she turned a corner, Marinette swore she caught the sound of his voice. She couldn't make out the words, but in her heart she knew it had to be him. She looked around, where was he? This street wasn't particularly busy. She walked around, peeking into alleyways and outdoor seating of the local businesses.

It was then that she found him. Not Adrien, but Chat Noir. He was hunched over in an alley, and with the color of his suit matched against the shadows, she never would have caught him had she not already been looking for another blond haired boy. He was talking softly to himself.

She approached cautiously. This behavior was unlike her partner. Maybe he wasn't as okay as she believed. A chill went down her spine. What if her miraculous had not healed him after all?

Marinette knelt beside her partner. He made no move to acknowledge her presence. “Chat Noir? Are you okay? Is Paris safe?”

Chat’s arms hid his face from view, and he replied with a whisper. “Yes, Paris is safe, thanks to Ladybug...and you Marinette. Great work.”

He inhaled slowly, and continued. “I am very sorry you caught me like,” his breath hitched, “like this. I am sorry.”

“Please Chat, what happened?” Marinette pulled his hands from his face. She gasped when she saw the streaks of tears that ran down his face. His eyes red and swollen before he closed them. He didn't want her to see, even now.

“Should I call for Ladybug?”

She was surprised when Chat let out a loud, hollow laugh. He looked at her now, and said sarcastically, “What, don’t tell me she gave you her number or something too? At this point I wouldn't even be surprised.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Ladybug would never share her identity with anyone!” She was appalled that he would even think such a thing.

“I guess you are right there. Though.. there's a lot that she knows that I don't. I hate that there are so many secrets between us. I'm so sorry, I should not be saying all of this. I guess even superheros have their problems huh..”

Marinette had to chuckle at that too. “Even if you are a superhero, there's still a person behind that mask right? It okay to feel that way sometimes. But I'm sure that Ladybug doesn't want to keep secrets between you two. She must have a reason.”

At this, fresh tears welled in Chat’s eyes. “I'm sure she does.”

They sat in silence for a while, until Chat mumbled something quietly. Marinette had to lean in to hear again what he was saying.

“I almost gave up my miraculous the other day.” Marinette's eyes went wide. She cupped his chin in both her hands, forcing him to look at her. His breath hitched and he choked out a sob. She looked at him intensely, trying to figure out what she had been missing this whole time. So close to losing her partner forever, and yet never realizing it. She would not abandon him now. She was going to fix this.

Marinette’s fingers threaded his soft hair while she brought him close, their foreheads now touching. She felt her own eyes sting, but she would not allow tears to fall. “Chat Noir, I- I mean- Ladybug needs you. Don’t ever leave. I’m glad you decided to keep it.”

Chat slightly shook his head, eyes downcast. “No, I didn't keep my miraculous because she needs me. I kept it because I need her. Even though I constantly fall short I can’t help but stay because I need her. I love her. I can't stop loving her. I'll never stop loving her.”

Maybe it was Chat’s words that broke down her defenses. Maybe it was his vulnerability and her need to do something, anything, to help him. A small part of her even considered, though she was ashamed to admit, that the way he smelled and the way he held her close was so like Adrien, and so she acted impulsively and stupidly.

She closed the distance between their lips and put all of her love for him into that kiss. He had to know that he was wanted, that she wanted to tell him everything, but it was her obligation to protect all the people of Paris above her own desires.

Expecting him to pull away, he surprised her when he wrapped both his arms tightly around her and kissed back.

Chat Noir should have felt angry that she kissed him. He had just gotten done spilling his guts out about Ladybug, confessing how much he loved her, how he needed her. But for whatever reason, he felt like he was home with Marinette. That he could trust her. God he put his trust in so many people in his life only to have his heart broken over and over again. Maybe there was just something wrong with him. Something terrible about him that he didn't deserve love. But Marinette was showing him that wasn't necessarily true. She is so kind to him as Adrien, and she is so selflessly and passionately right here for him as Chat. If she's offering to love him here, who's he to decline?

Chat allows his mind to drift as his hands explore her back, claws gently running along her neck and through her hair. He feels her shudder and their lips part just barely. Her breath intertwined with his. Her eyes are still closed and when she softly sighs, he swears he hears “chaton”.

His response was automatic. “My Lady.”

Marinette stopped and tensed. Crap, he had to quickly remedy this. “Only my Lady calls me that.”

He found it only a little odd that Marinette relaxed at his save- poor as it was.

Although their moment seemed to have ended, they stayed close to one another, neither wanting to be the first to part. Marinette exhaled and looked at Chat, her brows furrowed in a way that was somehow both intimidating and adorable. 

“Listen Chat. If you are worried about what Ladybug thinks of you, then, then maybe you should just ask her yourself. She probably never realized how you felt.”

“Ladybug is too kind. She wouldn't tell me to stop being Chat Noir, even if she could probably find a better one out there."

“Do you really think Ladybug is one to lie to you?”

Chat puzzled over that. On the one hand, he was afraid to say anything because he did not want his Lady to just tell him what he wanted to hear. But Marinette was right, she was not like that. But that also meant he ran the risk of her rejecting him. He wasn't sure his heart was ready for that.

This was all too much to think about. He needed to get back to his alter ego. Speaking of which..

“Anyway...I should probably go. You know, superhero stuff and all that. What about you though? You wandered over here as if you were already searching for someone.”

Marinette felt the heat rise to her cheeks. “Oh..OH right! I need to search Adrien for the city! I mean, Adrien needs the city to find me! No! Um.” At this point she started waving her hands around so fast he thought she might fly away.

“Sounds like you are looking for a special friend.”

“Ah- yes! I mean he's just a friend! I mean, but he could become more than that- I mean- uh… yeah… He's- he's a special friend you could say. Not that you're not special too!”

At this Chat burst out laughing. Only Marinette could feel so flustered despite having just kissed him senseless moments ago.

“You should tell him that Marinette, when you find him that is. And maybe if you throw in a kiss like the one you just gave me, you’ll be ‘more than that’ too.” He gave a wink.

Without waiting for a response, he stood and extended his baton, vaulting out onto the rooftops of Paris.

For once his heart felt full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is meant to be a one shot. I have thoughts on what else I'd like to see happen, mainly because I'm such a sucker for reveal fics and they haven't revealed themselves yet! But I'm not sure. Feel free to let me know below if you'd like to read more.
> 
> Update: So I decided to continue it since it is enjoyable to write and seems to be well-received. I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters as I post them. I expect it to be about 4-5 chapters long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette make up for lost time after the akuma strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to say thanks everyone that commented on my work, it was very encouraging to read such nice sentiments from you all. I can't help but feel a little self-conscious about posting my writing but I'm glad I did! So anyway I did end up deciding to write a longer story out of this in order to get these two to finally recognize each other for who they are.
> 
> Note the rating has been bumped and additional tags added.

Needless to say, Marinette was unable to locate Adrien that afternoon. Shortly after her encounter with Chat Noir, Nino called and said that finally Adrien sent him a text, but that he had already left for a last minute photoshoot.

So home she went, dejected, yet another attempt to just spend time with the boy ended in a miserable failure. It really felt like the universe was trying to keep them apart…

However, Adrien had other ideas. He really did have a last minute photoshoot, that much was true. Otherwise he would have met up with Marinette immediately after detransforming and taken action right then and there. Now he was back on the streets of Paris, glancing at his phone every so often so that he didn't walk past the place. Ah, there it was. The door made a small chime ring when he entered, but he paid it no mind. At least he had enough sense still in him to say _bonjour_.

She loved him, _she loved_ him, and he needed to see her again. He needed to know how deeply their feelings went, not just hers, but his own as well. He found what he was looking for, paid, and was back on the streets. The sun was bright, but no longer as high in the sky, he noticed.

He felt like the sun. It was as if a spark had been ignited inside him and he didn't quite know how to handle it. What to do with these feelings? He had to hold himself back from running now. Perhaps that photoshoot had helped him, albeit in a funny way: it allowed his impatience and excitement to taper just enough for him to think rationally. And best of all, it gave him time to _plan_.

And that was how Adrien Agreste found himself staring up at the door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, a picnic basket and a single stemmed rose in his hands.

~

“Marinette! There’s someone here to see you!”

Marinette peeked over her shoulder from where she was sitting at her desk, huddled over some new designs. She heard her maman call her from downstairs, but after this mess of a day she didn’t have the energy to deal with whatever someone else needed from her. Maintaining a positive exterior while being a superhero was hard enough, she couldn’t fathom having to do it all day. No, breaks were important, she did not need to please others every waking moment. Satisfied with this reasoning, she pretended not to hear her and returned her focus to her work.

A few minutes later she heard a _tap tap tap_ at her trapdoor. Her maman peeked through the opening. “Marinette, could you come down please? You have someone here that wants to see you.”

Marinette sighed. “It’s been a long day Maman. Could you just tell them I’m sleep—”

“It’s Adrien Agreste, your friend from school.”

“!!” She jumped out of her chair. “Be right there!”

~

From downstairs in the living room, Adrien sat on the couch, waiting for Madame Dupain-Cheng to retrieve her daughter. Tom remained in the bakery to tend to customers. Which left him, for the time being at least, alone.

Adrien stared at the rose in his hands. Was this coming on too strong? What kind of impression was he giving off… did he even want to give a certain impression? Thoughtfully, he brought the rose to his face and gently breathed in its scent. The petals danced at his lips, lightly touching them as he inhaled. He thought back to how _her_ lips felt on his. He felt her pour her heart out in the kiss they shared, and even though- _technically_ \- it wasn’t him but _Chat Noir_ she kissed, he felt how strong her feelings were for him, mask or not.

A warm feeling bubbled up from inside him and he smiled to himself. Leaning back into the softness of the couch, rose still at his lips, his eyes fluttered closed and he imagined what might have happened had he not spoiled their moment this afternoon.

Her skin is so smooth as his claws once again trace light patterns along her neck, every so often brushing against the softness of her hair. She shudders under his touch, arms wrapping just a little tighter around him, needing to be just a little _closer_. He puckers his lips and brushes them against the rose petals, _no_ , against her soft skin, peppering kisses until he reaches her cheek. She turns her face to meet his lips once more. There is less urgency now. They have all the time in the world.

He allows his hands to continue to explore, tracing a line along her jaw and continuing lower. He reaches her breast and cups her, gently at first but squeezes more intensely when she moans into his mouth. How much Adrien wants to prove to her what she means to him, just as she had.

His breathing becomes heavier as they continue to kiss, breaking for air every so often yet never straying far enough to stop the rush he feels when her breath mixes with his. She’s so close that he can’t help it each time he keeps coming back for more. Adrien feels her gloved hands run down his back now. He wonders what sounds she could pull from him if only her hands ran just a little further…

Their lips part and he brushes his knuckles against her cheek, noticing the blush that forms. Red is a good look on her. Shifting back only slightly so he can see more of her face, he loses himself in those bluebell eyes. Eyes he fell in love with...

Eyes that are watching him intensely now from atop the stairs. Eyes that meet his and scrunch in a bright smile. He returns the smile, his own eyes never leaving Marinette's as she descends. When did she become so beautiful?

Marinette felt her heart pounding as Adrien came into her view. Even after collecting herself for a few minutes from within room, she still didn't feel prepared for seeing _his face_ in _her living room_. How long had it been since the one and only time he was here before? Only about one year, two months and twenty-five days, but hey who was counting?

As she reached the floor, Adrien stood up to greet her. His hand subconsciously traveled to rub the back of his neck. She secretly loved it when he did that, it was a habit she noticed he did wherever he was nervous. Wait, he was nervous? About her? Or about whatever brought him here… Marinette's eyes followed his hand as it returned in front of him and it was then that she noticed that he was holding a single rose. He gripped it in both hands, twirling it a bit in his fingers, his shoulders remaining tense.

“Thanks for coming down.” Adrien averted his eyes, locating a spot on the wall where the paint was chipped a little. “Before she left to find you, your mom mentioned you might be busy, I mean, I guess you would need to catch up on homework since we were all out earlier..and then the akuma hit, and then..” he swallowed, returning his gaze to her. “What I’m trying to say is, well…” he outstretched his hand, presenting her the rose. “...this is for you, as a way to apologize for ditching you after lunch?” He didn’t intend for his voice to rise they way it did; maybe she didn't notice. “And I, well I thought maybe we could have _le goûter_ together instead. I brought a few things here that I thought you'd enjoy-” he motioned to the basket sitting on the couch. “Not that you don’t already have so many delicious baked goods already since… uh… since you live at a bakery…” Perhaps he hadn’t thought this through. Now Marinette was offended that he brought _pastries_ to a _baker’s daughter_. Maybe it would have been better had he not planned instead.

Marinette hadn't said anything, stunned and flattered that not only was he _apologizing_ for something that was beyond his control, he wanted _to do something for her_ to make up for it. But really, this was probably something he would do for anyone; he always worked so hard to please those around him. That’s just the kind of person he was.

But he didn’t go around giving everyone roses...did he? She wanted to clear the doubt in her head.

“Wow, you’re really beautiful—I mean the flower is really red, not that you’re not red too—I mean, no—that is to say.” Marinette frowned. “Thank you for the rose. Sorry my mouth is so clumsy! No that’s not what I mean. Uh, ah, so, I can go ahead and call Alya and Nino and tell us to meet them?”

“What?!” he blurted out, “I mean, no, that's alright, actually they are both busy right now. And besides, I thought it would be nice for just the two of us.”

Yes! “Oh, sure, that sounds wonderful. So where did you have in mind?”

Adrien shuffled his feel. “Well, I’m not sure exactly. I had to escape my bodyguard so I’m sure he’s out looking for me. I’m not sure where we could go where I can keep a low profile…” He pouted as he debated about what they could do.

Marinette motioned to begin walking towards the bakery. She could grab a few pastries of her own to bring. After turning the corner, she peeked back and said, “I think I have an idea.”

~

“Great thinking Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed as he removed his cap and sunglasses. “I knew you’d find a way to make this work!”

“Much smoother than when we went to the movies huh?” Marinette beamed.

The pair set up a blanket under the cool shade of a tree. Marinette was able to lead them to a lesser-known, small park not too far from her home. There was no magical, romantic views as if they went to _Parc Montsouris_ , but they did have each other. And that was all they really needed.

After tenderly placing the picnic basket on the blanket, Adrien sprawled out on his back, facing the clear sky above. Marinette giggled, “Hey, make some room for the both of us!” She kneeled beside him and opened the basket, revealing a sweet assortment of breads and pastries to choose from. “Wow! They all look delicious, which one would you like, Adrien?”

Adrien did not make to get up, instead opting to close his eyes as he felt the gentle breeze caress his skin. “None right now, I’ll have one in a minute, thanks.”

They sat peacefully as Marinette ate and Adrien laid there. The sun's rays danced across his face and body. The wind gracefully played with his bangs, and Marinette resisted running her hand through his hair. Knowing that his busy schedule left him next to no time to simply be _present_ , she decided to let him be while she finished her treat.

Eventually, not moving from his spot, he broke the silence.

“Marinette, do you believe in fate?” he asked softly.

Where had that question come from? She hadn’t known Adrien to bring up such deep topics over sharing a meal. He always seemed to be more reticent, though, she supposed, she did not have enough experience with him yet to really be sure.

She stole another glance in his direction. Noting that his eyes were still closed, she thought it okay to continue watching him. He brought his hands together on top of his midsection, as if wanting to hold onto something.

Marinette contemplated her response, wanting to provide a thoughtful answer given the nature of the question.

“I—hm, I am not sure, but I don’t think I do.” she inhaled the fresh air around them. “I think that, regardless of whatever forces may—or may not—be out there in the universe, that people are free to make out for themselves who they want to be...what they want to do…”

“...those they want to be with?” Adrien finished for her, opening his eyes, but not yet brave enough to meet hers, so instead he focused on the blue above rather than beside him.

Marinette meanwhile stared out towards the grass as it swayed in the breeze. It was so green this time of year. She thought on her own words. It was a funny thing, wasn’t it just this morning she was cursing the universe for keeping her and Adrien apart? And now she was talking about how people could decide their own fate… yet in a way the universe had seemed to hear her (this time) and brought them together- if only for one evening.

Marinette's features softened, and she asked, “What do you think?”

Adrien grinned. “It would be nice to believe that fate has a way of putting everything in its place.” He then added after a pause, just barely above a whisper, “It would make everything a heck of a lot easier.”

“What?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing!” he sat up. “Hey, how are the pastries? Didn’t you bring some from your parents’ bakery? Here, I’ll help get them from your bag…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I can get them!” Marinette made to grab her back but Adrien already had a head start. He unzipped her bag and reached in, pulling out a long plain box. “Nice, macaroons! In all sorts of colors too!” He pulled one out and was about to eat it when Marinette slammed the box closed and his accidentally flung out of his hand. Not wanting to appear rude, she tried to laugh it off. “Oh, you know, those ones came out really bad. I’m not sure how they even got mixed in with the rest. Better not eat them they might give you _food poisoning_ or something, yeah.”

Adrien blinked. Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn’t have dug into Marinette’s bag in the first place. But he didn’t beat himself up over it since it was due to a momentary panic of admitting too much to her.

“Here.” she opened a new, larger box and handed him a _pain du chocolat_. “Have this one, it’s one of my favorites.” She smiled up at him, blue eyes sparkling.

Yeah, he could definitely get lost in those eyes.

~

Meals finished long ago, Marinette and Adrien both stayed under their tree together, neither wanting to leave and no one interrupting them with phone calls or texts (though perhaps they had- Marinette at least had her phone on silent). The sun was beginning to set, blanketing the city around them in hues of red and orange.

Together they lay side by side, a long time ago Adrien deciding to make room for Marinette to lay down next to him. They made small talk on and off, though never discussing anything as profound as at the beginning of their picnic.

Now, in comfortable silence once again, the watched as the darkness of the night slowly swallowed up the sky.

Adrien’s hand rested at his side in between them. Occasionally, it would brush against her hip, causing both of them to blush and him to mumble an apology and put his hand back to his chest, where minutes later it would fall back down between them.

After the third time Adrien stumbled over an apology, face flushed, Marinette decided to act a little bolder. Taking his hand in her own, she led both down on the blanket between them.

If Adrien objected, he didn't say anything, instead opting to give her hand a small squeeze. She took the hint and allowed him to interlace their fingers. His thumb lazily caresses hers back and forth.

She turns on her side to look at him. The sun has all but completely set, and she can hardly see his outfit. She only makes out the features of his face because he is so close. It’s as if he were surrounded in black, with only his brilliant green eyes and blonde hair standing out against the night.

Seeing him in this way, he appeared more...vulnerable? Something was familiar; she just wished she could figure out what exactly it was. She leaned in slightly, suddenly feeling an urge to plant a kiss on his cheek, show him she was still _there_. She retreated however, sure Adrien was willing to hold hands, but who knew what else was on his mind? She didn't want to overstep. Didn’t want to break the trust between them, even though no words had been exchanged on the subject.

“Adrien,” she breathed out his name. He turned on his side to meet her gaze. In the back of her mind she wondered why there was no jingle of a bell, though he didn’t even have one with him.

“Yes?” She turned her body towards him.

“Have you, have you ever had to make a really hard decision before? One that might impact the rest of your life? What do you do?”

“What kind of decision?”

Marinette licked her lips, not entirely sure why she asked that question herself. She was about to respond when a bright flash of lights entered their view, causing both of them to jump to their feet.

Upon his eyes adjusting, Adrien recognized that there was a figure approaching them. Instinctively stepping forward to put himself between whomever it was an Marinette, Adrien then was able to make out who it was. His father’s assistant, Natalie, was walking towards them, hands pressed behind her back- professional, as always. She viewed them both through half-lidded eyes and sighed.

“Adrien, you know your father has been looking everywhere for you. You must return back immediately.” Although Adrien was touched that she was worried about him, in her own way, could she help but try to show it? “I will inform him that you have been located and are on your way home. Please gather your belongings and say goodbye to your… friend.” She nodded in Marinette’s direction.

Marinette sprung into action and answered for Adrien. “Yes, of course! Sorry to have kept him for so long! Here Adrien I’ll help you clean up!”

“Thanks Marinette, I’m sure I’ll be alright. But what about you, how about I have the gorilla drive you back to your place?”

Have Adrien bring her back home, in his car? It wouldn't be the first time she blew an opportunity to get a ride with him, but in this case she knew he really had to go. She would only delay him, and his father must be really worried. She couldn’t make him do that. It would have to wait for another time. “That’s, really nice of you, but I think—I can make it back alright. It’s really not that far at all.”

Adrien frowned. That certainly wouldn’t do. Short distance or not, the streets could be dangerous at night. But he wanted to respect her wishes, so he came up with a compromise. “Well, okay, but please send me a message saying you got home safe, okay?”

“Okay.”

She turned and gathered up her backpack along with the rose he gifted her earlier. Suddenly, she felt a warm breath against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. A low, almost husky voice murmured in her ear, and she swore she heard him smirk. “You know, to answer your question, if I had to make such a difficult decision, _I’d follow my heart_. What does your heart tell you to do?” She swore she felt claws lightly graze across the small of her back before pulling away.

Marinette was at a loss for words. She was glad at that moment that no one could see her, because she was almost certain she was gaping like a fish out of water.

Upon reorganizing herself, she bid Adrien goodbye.

Adrien sported a lopsided grin, that of which he promptly fixed before turning back to face Natalie.

“Let me gather my things and I will join you shortly”, he stated.

There wasn’t much to pick up, just the blanket and a few cookies neither of them touched. He gathered the cookies first, putting them back in the basket. He then folded the blanket, but not before discreetly bringing it to his cheek, if only to feel its softness. It smelled like the Dupain-Cheng living room.

It was going to be a long drive home.

~

A rose.

He gifted her a rose.

 _He_ had given her a rose too.

Adrien had been right about one thing, fate _would_ make everything a lot easier.

~

Upon stepping out of the car, Adrien hobbled sleepily into the main entryway of his house. He needed to put the still uneaten treats back in the kitchen before retiring to his room. Too tired to care, he dumped everything in the bin that contained the same varied pastries he pulled from just that afternoon. He’d deal with being scolded for it tomorrow.

And with that complete, he threw himself onto his bed, settling into a dreamless slumber.

~

Hungry.

His kwami was _always_ hungry.

It was four-thirty in the morning for crying out loud. Who ever heard of sleeping at such an hour?

Not caring for once what gastronomic preference he had, he grabbed the first edible item from the kitchen stock in order to pacify the petite creature and finally get some sleep.

Hm, he didn’t remember having macaroons ordered last week. It didn’t matter, good enough.

Today was an _important_ day, and he wasn’t going to ruin it by falling asleep halfway through.

~

Marinette awoke to the sound of a notification on her phone.

_Hi, it’s Adrien. Thanks for texting me last night. I’ll see you before class today?_

Marinette arrived to school early for the first time this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chat you know we can’t-”
> 
> “Detransformation.”
> 
> Ladybug turned her head just as she caught a flash of green light in the corner of her eye. Standing now with her back to him, she spoke quietly.
> 
> “It's not safe if we don't keep our identities guarded, not for Paris… nor for us.”
> 
> “I don't want safe, I want you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter.
> 
> Please again note the rating of this fic. Sexual themes are in this chapter, though if that's not your cup of tea you may be ok with just skipping the very end.

For Marinette, the next morning was like a dream.

First, she discovered Adrien waiting for her at the bottom of the steps in front of school. She _might_ have tripped in her excitement to see him, but was lucky enough to be swept up into his arms before hitting the ground. So as far as she was concerned, she just spent the morning _wrapped in his sweet embrace._

Second, she _miraculously_ managed to ace yesterday's physics test in Mme Mendeliev's class, much in part to the countless hours this week she spent with Alya pouring over her textbooks.

And finally, she overheard Rose and Juleka discussing a new garden exhibit that just opened up not far from her home. The pair was happy to have Marinette tag along, and this would be a fantastic opportunity for some much needed inspiration for the Spring dress she was designing.

Truth be told, Marinette was practically vibrating in her chair by the time lunch came around.

The bell signaled the end of morning classes, and Nino leaned in his seat to talk to Adrien.

"Dude, wanna hang with the ladies while they walk to the flower show? We can break from them once we hit all the cafés and grab some lunch. It would even make up for yesterday's lunch disaster!"

Adrien shifted his collar to hide the faint blush rising to his cheeks at the mention of the day prior. "Sorry Nino, but I've got to catch up on the latest unit in Mlle Bustier's class. Father's schedule has been ruthless this week. Save a croissant for me?"

Nino grinned. "You know it dude. Try not to work too hard. Your old man's bound to back off once he realizes how hard you're pushing yourself."

 _Heh, wouldn't that be the day?_ He entertained himself with that thought on his way to the school library.

~

"So, what's this new design you've been pouring yourself over for at least the last two weeks? Anything special about it?" Rose peeked over the sketchbook as Marinette sat, drawing each and every rough idea that entered her mind. She had to catch them quickly, in the moment, or else she'd lose them. At home she'd have the chance to piece through everything with more consideration.

Alya nudged her friend, causing her to smudge her last sketch. " _Yeah_ Marinette, planning this dress for something, or should I say _someone_ special by any chance?"

Rose squealed, bringing her palms to cup her face, starry eyed. "You mean it's a surprise for Adrien?! How romantic!"

Marinette found herself unable to ignore this train any longer. If she didn't stop it now it was going to derail, and when _that_ happened who knew what crazy conclusions her friends would wind up with?

"Actually, it's not for anyone special. Lately I've just had a really hard time finding the right... you know, _spark_ , for my design. That's why I'm so glad you invited us Rose, this is exactly what I needed to be inspired!"

"This young lady is correct. Creativity cannot be forced; it always needs to be allowed to flow naturally." came a deep, elderly man's voice as he approached the group. He carried with him a gorgeous, colorful bouquet of the most magnificent wildflowers Marinette had ever seen.

Stopping in front of where she sat, the stranger handed Marinette a single violet-colored flower. "It looks like your design is meant to be blue. Here, this _pasqueflower_ is for you, so it can inspire you from a new angle. Sometimes you can't go the direct route to get where you need to be. There's lots of twists and turns along the way. But that's what makes life fun, ain't that right ladies? Anyway, I'll be off, got a lot of plants to tend to for my exhibit today. Enjoy!"

Marinette stared slack-jawed as the man strolled away. Looking at her friends, she exclaimed, "Was that the _owner_?"

~

Returning to the soil of his garden was always the highlight of his day. Too much time had to be spent indoors among computers and papers; there was no fresh air, no sounds, no _life_ within the confines of those four walls. But here, where he could be among his creations, his passion, that was how one could live.

Ah, a new tour group came to see his work. He loved to share it with others- to allow them a window into the beauty of nature. He lifted his thumb from the hose nozzle, allowing it to seal shut and stop the flow of water on his plants. Coming to his feet, he greeted the group.

"...Now be gentle with these flowers children. If you are too rough they'll die, and wouldn't that just be _terrible_. So you need to watch where you step as well."

"Thank you for the tour Monsieur! Good-bye!"

The owner waved goodbye before staring up at the sun overhead. It's been a hot one today, about time for a break…

~

Adrien sighed over his homework, his head resting in the palm of his hand at the table, the end of his pen dangling out of his mouth. The library was quiet. It was such a beautiful day that no one in their right mind would waste it by spending their lunch hour in the library. _No one except me._ He sighed again.

Wanting to rest just a little after toiling away for so long, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and mindlessly scrolled online. Maybe he couldn't physically be with his friends today, but that didn't stop him from keeping up-to-date with all the fun they were having.

What he saw startled him enough that he let out a surprised yelp. (And thus earned him a loud _shush!_ from the librarian.) Smiling weakly in apology, he turned his attention back to his device and verified what he saw. Sure enough, an akuma was on the loose right where his friends- _where Marinette-_ was supposed to be.

Looks like his homework would have to wait. He needed some fresh air anyway. And maybe he'd have a chance to talk to his Lady.

~

It wasn't hard for Marinette to slip away to transform. As usual, once all the commotion began Alya immediately rushed to the scene while her other friends went in the opposite direction. That of course left her to run into the closest alleyway and become her alter-ego.

Unfortunately, her problems only grew from there. What was with this akuma? Something felt odd to it; even Tikki had mentioned that a peculiar, yet _familiar,_ aura was nearby. Her yoyo was not able to cut through the enormous vines that had taken over much of the area. Where did they come from… they must originate from somewhere. From a rooftop, Ladybug followed the vines to their source… there! The garden exhibit! But that meant the kind old man she encountered earlier had been… _oh no_.

Ladybug ran along the rooftops to get a better view of the akuma. But as soon as she did that's when she was discovered.

She leapt from roof to roof, dodging the mass of incoming plants and vines, all grown to unheard of proportions. They were not just large either, they were _fast_. It felt as if they could follow her wherever she may go. Except maybe… it was worth a shot.

Legs burning, she made a mad dash to the nearest open window, praying that the vines wouldn't follow her inside, and thus put all those people in danger…

They didn't. The vines stopped right before entering!

Ladybug wasted no time calling her Lucky Charm. It was time to end this.

"A bowl, again? What does it mean…?" she inspected the bowl and found on the inner wall there was a Chinese character. Thinking back to the few words her Uncle Cheng taught her during his last visit, she was able to recall it was the character for _fire_.

She knew what she had to do.

Quickly she found a safe place to detransform. She rummaged through her school bag and pulled out a slender white box. In this box she'd have what she needed… Master Fu said the red one was for fire right? Makes sense.

Marinette's face turned ashen as she peered into her container.

"What's wrong Marinette? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Tikki inquired.

"I—I don't" she swallowed. "Tikki, the red magical macaroon is _gone_."

~

God, it felt like it took him forever to get out of the library. Upon seeing the news on his phone, he sprung into action, charging across the room, only to be stopped and reprimanded by a teacher. As a disciplinary measure, he was made to also put back all the textbooks he had left so _carelessly_ on the table while the teacher watched. He didn't have time for this, his Lady needed him.

Well, that's what Adrien told himself, at least.

Upon arriving to the scene, he was able to locate Ladybug in a nearby office building. He wasn't sure he _ever_ saw his Lady run towards him with the _exuberance_ she had right now. He couldn't help but feel a bit elated at that.

"Chat Noir! I'm so glad you're here. This akuma is making all of the plants grow enormous and if we don't stop it now it's going to destroy half the city!"

"Okay, no problem m'Lady! I'll use my cataclysm!" Ladybug watched with wide eyes as her partner raised his arm into the air. Panicking, she grabbed him and pulled his arm back down, locking it against her chest so she could explain. "No Chaton, even if we destroy one plant, more will come to take its place. We need to fight it with fire."

Chat Noir viewed her quizzically. "Okay then, so what do you propose we do? We can't exactly light a fire in the middle of Paris, and I don't think the fire department is going to be much help to us right now."

"Think Chat! You received something from the guardian of the miraculous, right? Something that your kwami can use to power up?"

Chat Noir brought his free hand up to his chin. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Oh! You're right!" snapping his fingers in recognition, he continued, "I have just the thing, but wait...if you already figured this out, why haven't _you_ transformed with some fire of your own? Afraid I'd call you Lady Firefly?" he jested.

"About that… well," she hesitated. She couldn't just tell Chat that she _lost_ her magical macaroon. How much easier it would then be for him to learn of her alter-ego, even accidentally. No, she had gotten herself into this mess, she had to get herself out.

"Listen, there's no time for me to explain, so all I can tell you is I cannot power up right now. But I'll still be here for you like this. I know you can do it."

"Wait what?! You can't just—"

" _Please,_ there's no time! I trust you; you can do this. I think the akuma is in his spray nozzle. It's also what he's using to make the plants grow...some sort of magical _plant food_ or something. Be careful making your way through the vines, who knows what it will do to a person."

For the next moment Chat Noir simply stood there staring at his Lady, mouth hanging open. She- she _trusted_ him, enough to send him in on his own. She was giving him a chance to show that he could do something without screwing it up or getting caught. She was giving him a chance to show her that he was _worthy_ of being her trusted partner.

He couldn't let her down.

"What are you waiting for, Chat?" Ladybug looked at him in concern.

But he also couldn't help himself.

"Well, my Ladybug, I'm afraid I'd love to help, but I'm a bit _held back_." He placed his free hand on top of hers and closed the gap between them. "I know how much you worry, but you must let me go, for the good of Paris." She had to tilt her head up to see the smoldering eyes he was giving her... since when was he so tall? She next moved her gaze to his hand atop hers, and realized it actually was _her_ that had forgotten to let go of his arm from before. That little...

Chat smirked when she dropped his arm. "Well then I'll be going, don't run off with another cat while I'm away!"

~

The exhibit owner, or _Le Horticultureur,_ as he was now known as, couldn't be happier. All of Paris was now his garden, and no one would be stepping all over his beautiful wonders. It was _the plants_ who would squash those that meant harm.

All he had to do in return was retrieve the miraculous. He already lost sight of Ladybug, but he would more than make up for the setback by obtaining the _kitten's_.

Navigating through this figurative sea of plants was proving itself to be no small task. Somehow he had to speed things up… maybe taking a more direct route would do the trick. Chat concentrated on controlling the fire he felt inside of him, channeling it to singe each plant he came into contact with, thus allowing him to travel straight towards the akuma. It was a fascinating, yet insufferable, _painful,_ sensation, like his very blood was on fire, and his heart felt like it could just burst from his chest. He felt so powerful, yet one false move and its power would consume _him._ Chat wondered if it would have been the same for Ladybug. For the first time he felt glad he was going at this alone. He would do this a hundred times over if it meant she wouldn't have to withstand the same. Or perhaps, if he recalled from his Chinese instruction, it had to do with fire being a yang type, identical to that of the black cat: thus its power amplified. That would imply that she would have been okay had she been beside him today. But who knew how these miraculous _really_ worked?

The closer he got to the akuma, the more densely grown the plants and vines became. There was no longer any places for cover, nothing he could utilize to plan his next move.

A strange scent wafted through the air, and suddenly a haze surrounded him.

"Why don't you make this easy and just hand over your miraculous?" bellowed a deep voice from beyond his view.

 _Do you really think that's going to work?_ "I expected a more creative monologue from a gardening akuma!" he called out confidently. "Maybe you need to _branch_ out into a different field!" Chat was sure he heard Ladybug groan from where she took cover far away and he smiled to himself.

He coughed in the haze. Perhaps his Lady was right this time, less puns, more action. After all she was counting on him.

Once more he persevered, closing in on the Horticultureur with each movement. He was getting it down to an art at this point: leap over the roots, dodge the incoming vine, slide under the weeds, watch out for that cat-eating flower, repeat, repeat, repeat. This guy was too predictable! He was becoming used to the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, the fiery sensation turning to a numbness now, only noticeable in the back of his mind.

Chat's confidence soared as he continued to push forward. This would be over soon; he would release the akuma, his Lady would purify it, he'd earn a kiss, they'd return to their normal lives. Or something along those lines anyhow. The details weren't important.

 _The akuma is right there. I'm so close._ With improved agility, Chat looped around behind the akumatized gardener and made an attempt to grab his hose nozzle, the place his Lady believed the akuma to be hiding.

But his opponent was too fast; he spun around and before Chat could react he used the nozzle point blank.

He wasn't sure what kind of food plants ate, but he knew for one thing that it _burned_.

But he couldn't stop now. He was right there. One reach was all it took. The nozzle was _right in front of him._

He knew it was a stupid idea, so why he went through with it was anybody's guess.

Chat released his fire directly upon the akuma's weapon. The fire reacted to the chemical released and it engulfed them both in a fiery blast, propelling them in opposite directions.

Chat's lungs burned with the deluge of whatever was in that nozzle coupled with the ash of charred plants. He felt his weightlessness wear off as he plummeted back to the ground, but he was too disoriented to help himself. The sound of string whizzed through his ears as he felt his speed slow to a stop before hitting the ground.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Opening his eyes, his sight was a blur, but he was able to make out his favorite masked lady as she reverted everything back to normal once more. He had done it; he had actually done it! He came through for his Lady, for Paris! His body was tingling with exhilaration. He was worthy. He was necessary. He was… he was…

He could be trusted.

 _"Bien joué,_ my Lady!" he extended his fist for their traditional victory salute.

Chat Noir waited for his Lady to return the gesture. Yet she hadn't moved from her spot.

His jaw tightened. "My… Lady?"

"Oh, yes, _bien joué_ Chaton. You did a great job." Ladybug turned and brought her hand to her mouth, as if in a deep thought. Suddenly she extended her yoyo and made to leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet. I want to talk to you." Marinette's words from the day before echoed in his mind.

"I need to leave now. Maybe another time?" Ladybug tugged on her string, testing its hold before using it.

But Chat wasn't giving up. "I… I'll go with you! After all, we're partners, right? A team! I trust you and you trust me too! _Can't you trust me?"_

"I'm sorry Chat. It's not that I don't trust you… it's just that—"

"That what?" he countered, _"Please_ , let me help you. Don't leave yet. Let's talk about this, we can do that much, right? Is this about why you couldn't fight alongside me today?"

"This isn't like last time, I _promise_. It's... different. There's a reason I couldn't tell you why I was unable to power up. And there's a reason I have to _go_. I'm sorry."

Chat coughed once into his hand. "So you're saying this time is different, but you won't tell me why. This sounds familiar m'Lady, no offense."

Ladybug shuffled on her feet, glancing away momentarily before refocusing on her partner's strong gaze. For the briefest of moments she considered that he may be right… why did they need to go through so much trouble to protect their identity… but of course there were reasons.

Chat Noir's pitch increased. "There's too many secrets between us!" He had to get this out. His heart couldn't take any more of this. So he let himself get swept away by his feelings.

"Maybe I'll just _follow_ you then. Then what? Are you going to _fight_ me if I do?!"

He swallowed a hiccup. No, he wasn't going to give her the _satisfaction_ of seeing him break down. She stood before him silently. Ladybug had never seen him act this way in front of her before.

He cleared his throat, dread filling the pit of his stomach. His heart physically in pain, whether from the miraculous, his love, exhaustion, or who even cared what else… God, everything that's been happening has made him just so _sick_ that now even his body was reacting.

"I… we…" he clenched his teeth, fighting back tears, "... _why?_ Just tell me why you have to go!" If he wasn't already in such distress himself he might have noticed Ladybug's pained expression.

He coughed again into his hand, but this time he felt something. He glanced down. Blood, how? But he didn't have the luxury to contemplate it because sure enough Ladybug noticed it soon after he did.

"Chat, what's that on your face? Oh my god are you bleeding? Are you okay?"

"Hm I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, my Lady. Telling you might _reveal my identity_ and all that."

"This isn't a game! I need to know if you're okay!"

"You think _I_ think this is a game?"

"This isn't easy for me Chat Noir."

"Fine. I understand. I'll make it easy for you then. Feel free to stick around if you want to get to know the boy behind the mask. It's okay if you stay. I _trust_ that you'll keep my secret safe."

"Chat you know we can't-"

"Detransformation."

Ladybug turned her head just as she caught a flash of green light in the corner of her eye. Standing now with her back to him, she spoke quietly.

"It's not safe if we don't keep our identities guarded, not for Paris… nor for us."

"I don't want _safe_ , I want _you_!"

"I need to go now. I'm really sorry. Please believe me." Silence met her plea. She extended her yoyo again and prepared to depart. This wasn't her choice, it was just the way it had to be.

"I love you Chaton." she whispered.

Ladybug leapt away, to blend in once more with the city of Love.

"I love you too, my Lady."

He suddenly doubled over himself and coughed violently. After recovering he sees it, the blood underneath him. Was that his? How much did a broken heart really hurt?

 _Too much_. He thought, and wept.

~

_Another loss._

_But something was different this time. His miraculous gained a new power during his transformation._

_How was this possible? A new transformation without a Guardian's potion?_

_Perhaps everything was now falling into place. After all this time. Setbacks. Hardships. He finally was closer to achieving his goal._

_After all, fate had a way on allowing everything to work out in the end. Especially in matters of the heart._

_Love always conquered all._

~

"Adrien, your lunge is too wide. You need to be sharp at all times. Always on guard."

_Yes, sir._

~

"Adrien, please turn to page twenty-four and play the following musical scales starting from the top."

_Yes, sir._

~

"Adrien, are you paying attention?"

_Yes. I mean, no. I'm sorry sir._

"The question was, which dynasty saw the rise of the _jiedushi_ and adoption of the _Tängri Qaghan_ in early 9th century China? ...Adrien? Adrien you should be capable of recalling the answer more quickly…"

_Sorry again sir._

_~_

"Adrien, your father informed me that you have fallen behind on your piano lessons. He expects you to practice before you retire for the evening."

_Yes, Natalie._

"Oh, and Adrien?"

_Yes?_

"Unfortunately your father won't be joining you for this scheduled meal. He will be eating his dinner in the office."

_Of course. Thank you Natalie._

~

Marinette searched everywhere.

She traced her steps back to the school, through the now vacant rooms as classes ended hours ago. She returned to the steps where she tripped this morning. She checked her room last, partially because she doubted her macaroon was there, and partially because she knew coming home meant time to eat dinner with her parents. Marinette couldn't just leave.

Ladybug had a cover to maintain, an identity to protect. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see that she _wanted_ to know her partner, whom she'd shared so many experiences with—why couldn't he see that it wasn't her choice. They were _superheros_. They had a _duty_. Of course she trusted him. He was magnificent today; she always could count on him.

It wasn't until late that night that she transformed and resumed her mission.

The midnight breeze felt good against her skin. Summer was approaching and as such the night air was still warm from the day.

Where had she not looked? Ladybug tried again to recount her recent whereabouts. Running around all over Paris' rooftops was getting her nowhere.

So she walked the streets.

Meandering through her most frequented locations took her close to the park where she shared that impromptu date with Adrien. She hadn't thought to check there, but it made perfect sense. The pastries, her box, Adrien tried to open it… but she stopped him… didn't she?

Didn't she?

 _No, one flew_ out _of the box!_ said the voice in the back of her head.

Confident that she now had figured out the location, she made her way there with haste. Most likely no one else found it; no one visited that park. Perhaps a bird got it though… and flew away with it… and then it fell right into _Le Papillon's_ lap… and then he somehow used it to find Master Fu… and then…

"Couldn't sleep, Ladybug?"

Ladybug had to do a double-take upon arriving at the park. It couldn't be possible that _Adrien_ was here at this hour. _Adrien_ , the boy who wasn't allowed to even go to the movies with friends without his bodyguard present. _Adrien_ , who was somehow here right now, and leaning directly under the tree that she and him had _le goûter_ underneath just yesterday.

She found it suddenly hard to speak, her throat dry and breath caught in her lungs. What came out was in a hoarse whisper. "I could ask you the same."

He shrugged. "Does it matter?" Adrien gave a quiet cough into a tissue, placing it in his pocket.

"Of _course_ it matters! It's the middle of the night! If something happened, your friends and family would be worried!" _I'd_ be worried, she added silently.

Ladybug faintly was able to make out that he smiled a little. He took one half-step towards her, one hand still against the tree. "I guess I couldn't sleep. Long day. What about you? You look like you've got something troubling you… I'm not asking for any specifics, but maybe you can share a little of what's on your mind…?" he trailed off.

She pondered for a moment. As long as she was vague enough, it would probably be okay. Adrien wasn't trying to pry, he was just trying to _help_.

"You know when you misplace something important, and you look high and low and still can't find it." He nodded. "Yeah, that's how I feel right now. The funny thing is, this whole time I feel like I've been just missing it, _just_ missing it, like it's here in front of me but I just can't _see_ it. It's so frustrating! It's been such a headache trying to figure this out!"

Oddly, his smile widened until his teeth showed at her words. "I think you're onto something Ladybug. But there's one thing holding you back."

Ladybug inched herself closer to him, standing with one hand still holding onto the tree. He looked a mess. His hair was tousled so that it parted down the middle. He had dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't joking when he said he couldn't sleep.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You're thinking too much with your head."

 _Oh._ "And what do you think I should do instead?"

His lips curved downward in a forlorn expression, eyes glazing over. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

_I'd follow my heart._

Ladybug had come here looking for what she'd lost. Her head got her this far, yet what she saw upon reaching her destination wasn't what she was expecting to find. Maybe it was time to try something new. She moved closer.

"Do you believe in fate, Adrien?" she didn't need to hear his answer.

_"Yes. Yes I do."_

Neither of them were sure who moved first, but slowly the space between their bodies vanished as their eyes closed and lips met.

It took Adrien only seconds to melt into his Lady's embrace. All of his problems, stress, and pain could be rendered numb when he felt her lips against his own. She was truly _magical_.

It wasn't clear why exactly she felt more confident as Ladybug. Perhaps it was more due to the way Adrien looked at her differently, with such _adoration_ , such _want_ , that it was simply easier to be pulled in by it than resist.

But given the way he was responding, Ladybug got the impression that Adrien was happy to let her take charge as well. Her fingertips left goosebumps while they brushed just above his skin, her touch wandering up his arms and to the inside of his jacket.

He wasn't expecting her to move so _fast_. It felt that as soon as her hands met his sides, she went to grip his jacket and allowed him to shrug it halfway down his back. He'd have completely taken it off had she not interrupted, pushing him back against the tree and successfully pinning his hands at his sides (unless that is, he wanted to stretch his exclusive _Gabriel_ clothing, which would certainly earn him a reprimand).

Adrien's breaths began coming in quicker as her hands immediately began to search for _more_ of his skin. Underneath his t-shirt they went, and his brain was not prepared for the sensory experience as her tongue darted into his mouth. He never had seen this side of his partner before. Never had he _felt_ her in this way before. He was rapidly losing all coherent thought.

So overwhelmed with these feelings that it was bound to have hit this point sooner or later tonight. As she held him and kissed him, he couldn't help the dam from breaking.

Ladybug heard the muffled gasp before she felt the salty taste of the few tears that broke and trickled down his cheeks. She pulled back, but kept her hands planted along his sides. The moment her mouth left his he blurted out to her.

"I love you Ladybug! I love you… so… _so_ much." his voice fell to near silence the second time he mumbled the words, as if only then realizing what he was saying. Ladybug couldn't believe her ears.

Adrien was a brilliant, blushing, panting, mess. His previously unkempt hair now pushed in front of his face from being against the tree, and all she could see through his bangs were those beautiful eyes.

Looking only at _her_.

She loved those emerald eyes.

"Ch—," she hesitated. It was strange, she felt so strongly in her heart, but for some reason couldn't find the _words_.

"You don't have to say anything Ladybug." Adrien grinned playfully, despite his still watery gaze, "especially if you keep moving your hands like that."

"Sorry, my mouth is kind of clumsy."

"I never would have guessed."

They both felt their laughter bubble up together, and Ladybug pressed herself against him once more, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Her laughter eventually wore out, only to be replaced by heavy breathing against his neck that only served to rile him up again.

Adrien desperately wanted to move his hands now, still pressed against his sides. However he moved the only way he could, grinding his hips against hers, let her know _just how much_ he wanted her.

Ladybug let out a small gasp and brought his body back a step with her, allowing his jacket to drop to the ground. Free at last, he grabbed her hips and kept them steady while he pressed himself against her once more.

Ladybug had to stifle a groan by burying her face further into the crook of his neck.

Satisfied with his results, Adrien changed course by shifting one hand around her front and settling between her thighs.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back. "I want to make you feel good, Ladybug." he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Adrien, but I'm afraid the suit is a challenge." she paused, then added, "But don't worry, I'll make myself feel good after this tonight."

If she wasn't already supporting him, Adrien was sure he would have keeled over.

"I might have struggled with saying the words, but I want to show you how much you mean to me. Will you let me?" she asked.

_Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!_

"Please…" was all he could muster.

She kissed him chaste on the lips and nudged him down to sit on the grass, positioning herself on his lap and straddling her legs around his waist. Ladybug lifted his t-shirt and he raised his arms to strip it off. Her hands and arms worked magic along his back. His whole body burned, yet unlike the afternoon, this fire was pure pleasure. Adrien closed his eyes, savoring each caress, each butterfly kiss, each sound his Lady made as his own hands met her breasts, needing to be closer, _closer_.

"I love the way you feel… can I feel more of you?" she breathed into his mouth before claiming it as her own.

Without waiting for a response, she moved to his belt. She was a little clumsy trying to undo it in reverse (yet it was positively adorable), but she managed and proceeded to undo his button. Unzipping his jeans forced a unique sound out of him, as she found a way to pull it down while running her hand against his length. He wasn't sure there was _anything_ his Lady _couldn't_ do if she wanted to.

There was one… tiny roadbump however. He wasn't going to be able to shuck his pants off sitting like this. They would need to separate, and he wasn't sure he could do such a thing. He lived off her touch, and he couldn't go back.

Without a word, he heard the whirl of string and suddenly he was slowly rising in the air with Ladybug still attached to him. Once back to his feet, he kicked off his shoes and pants. He'd let her be the judge of what was left.

For now, she left what little modesty he still had intact, and lowered them back to the ground. Pushing him on his back, he gasped at the coolness of the grass coupled with the hotness of her body against him. A part of him unfortunately was used to giving up control, yet in this case he wouldn't have it any other way. His arms wrapped around her small frame and he hugged her strongly, pouring all of his love upon her. He was so wonderfully, _hopelessly_ in love, that it didn't matter to him at that moment whether she felt she could only be with him as Adrien instead of Chat. He felt her love- her love for him, and somehow he knew that he would be okay. He trusted her.

"I love you."

Did he say that? Or had she? He was panting now; Ladybug had begun moving her body against his _just right_ , and he wasn't sure anymore if he was going to make it out alive. His hands roamed across her body, not sure where to go, wanting to be everywhere all at once. How he _wished_ he could feel how soft her skin must be.

Her hand reached under his last piece of clothing, gripping him, and then she _pumped_. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes went wide, looking up at those bluebell eyes…

Ladybug smiled at him as he lay below her, before continuing, slower this time, trying to read his expression with each movement of her hand.

Honestly, he wouldn't have cared how fast or slow she went. All he knew was _this was Ladybug and this was really happening_.

She continued at a steady pace, pausing every so often just to drive him crazy. He felt so exposed, his body so tense. She kept stroking, his world was spinning.

His hands met the back of her hair, pulling her to him. He had to taste her, he had to _be inside her_ even in a small way such as this.

At this, Ladybug let out a deep, guttural moan that all but ended him.

But because it was her, he didn't want to do her wrong. He rasped out, "Ladybug, wait...stop...I'm close…"

She giggles and he swears just the sound of her voice could push him over. Sometime ago he noticed that last bit covering his modesty was also removed. He clenched his eyes shut. "That's the idea Adrien."

"No, you don't understand… I need—" he needed to get through to her, but she just wouldn't _stop_. His eyes opened but when he looked up her face was _gone_ and all he saw was the blackness of the night sky.

Suddenly a wet heat came around him and he saw stars. He shut his eyes again, but not before sneaking a glance down and seeing what in the world was she _doing_. He swore to himself; he was probably _never_ going to get _that_ image out of his mind again.

He was in _heaven_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, then all will be resolved. :D
> 
> I have an upcoming chance to practice my French next week, and I need to prepare for that (which I've been neglecting writing this fic). So it's unclear now when the last chapter will arrive. It might be a full week, though I can't make any promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I know I dropped off for quite some time. I had half written when I posted chapter 3, but got busy and lost my inspiration. Rather than forcing something out, I decided to simply wait until that spark came back. I hope you enjoy the conclusion, I sure enjoyed writing it. :D

For Adrien, the next morning was _hell._

First, he overslept his alarm due to the sheer _exhaustion_ of yesterday's events. It was actually Natalie that had to bang on his door to tell him he was late for class. And while yesterday may have ended on a positive note, he was still mentally and emotionally drained from the rollercoaster of the previous day.

Second, in his rush to get to class, he failed to notice his leg give out before he came crashing to the floor. Now in addition to his chronic pain and strange coughing fits, he was sporting a nice bruise on his left shoulder. Hopefully his father wouldn't notice.

And finally, between moonlighting as superhero Chat Noir, his time spent with Marinette, and the insane number of photoshoots his father had recently scheduled for him— not to mention his _three_ extracurricular activities (piano, Chinese, and fencing), he completely forgot that today he had a French literature quiz. He probably did alright, but he certainly did not achieve the perfection that was becoming of the name _Agreste_. If this kept up he could kiss public school, as well as all his small social life, _goodbye_.

Adrien groaned into his hands after handing his quiz paper to Mlle Bustier.

"Geez, what's got golden child so down today?" Alya whispered to Marinette. "He looks _terrible_."

Marinette choked, "What?! Uh, what do you mean?" She stole a glance at the pair in front of her. Nino was talking to Adrien now but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "I hadn't… noticed anything?"

"Girl, I'm shocked that _you_ of all people haven't noticed. He stumbled into class late and the whole time he's been so… _off_. He's been coughing during the whole quiz too."

"Maybe he's got a cold?" she offered.

The truth was Marinette really _didn't_ notice Adrien's struggles this morning. A wave of guilt crept up on her and she frowned from her position behind him. She had purposely not paid attention to him today for fear that her mouth would betray her the moment she had to speak with him. She always, _always_ , slipped up her words around Adrien. Of course she would do so today and not only would it be an amazingly humiliating experience, she would risk her identity as well.

She couldn't do that. Even if a small part of her wanted to pull Adrien aside and scream "I'm Ladybug!" right before kissing him senseless, she couldn't do it. Winning over Adrien like that wasn't worth sacrificing her responsibility as a superhero.

_Though Chat Noir seems to think it is._

Marinette slumped in her seat at her turn of thoughts.

Chat...he was so desperate yesterday. Did she do the right thing then? It was clear how he felt about her… and in the moment Marinette even admitted that deep down she did in fact love him as well. But it would never work. They were superheros. Eventually Chat will understand too that their feelings don't matter and to pursue them would only cause pain.

She wished she could have stayed yesterday. But he had to go and _detransform_ right in front of her! She never even got the chance to find out if he was okay after the akuma battle. Though given that Adrien too has had a cough this morning, perhaps it was simply the case that something was going around.

"Alright class," said Mlle Bustier. "Please stop the chatter and open your books to page–"

The teacher was interrupted by the sound of coughing as Adrien doubled over in his seat. This time it appeared like he was really struggling to compose himself, his hand gripping the back of his seat until his knuckles turned white.

In-between breaths he managed to scrape out a muttered "May I be excused?" before darting out the door.

The whole class was left in a stunned silence over what just happened, before a few students started voicing concerns out loud.

"What's wrong with Adrien?"

"Is he sick?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"What's going on?"

"I hope I don't get sick now too!"

"Why did he have to be here today?"

Marinette glanced down at the top of his seat where his hand had just been moments prior while he stood up. Right in front of her was a small smudge of red.

Marinette's head started to spin as her own fears entered her mind. She needed to do something; regardless of _why_ he was sick, he needed help.

"Mlle Bustier may I be excused?" Her pitch rose as she did. "As the class representative, I need to make sure Adrien gets to the nurse's office alright!" Without waiting for a response she grabbed her bag and followed in Adrien's path.

It didn't take long to find him. Adrien made it close to the front of the school by the time she caught up, but he still was struggling to get a hold of himself.

"Adrien where are you going? We need to turn around and let you see the nurse."

Marinette placed her hand on his back and recoiled. His whole body was burning up! This was not normal. Something was very wrong.

Before she had time to think on that further, she saw Adrien remove a handkerchief from his pocket in the same way he had last night. A retching noise left his lips as he held it to his face. Marinette didn't know what to do but watch helplessly as the scene unfolded before her.

Adrien hunched in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Marinette could see that he was trying to hold himself back. Dropping to his knees, he again broke out into a fit of gagging and coughing. Marinette dropped to his side and held her arms around him loosely. She could feel him trembling beneath her.

"It's okay Adrien. You're going to be okay." she heard herself say quietly. He couldn't respond.

 _This isn't normal._ Marinette felt a turn in the pit of her stomach as she contemplated the myriad of situations that may have befallen him.

Adrien remained in her embrace for the next few minutes, his ragged breathing slowly began to steady though his gaze remained towards the ground. Marinette laced her fingers through his hair in gentle circles as she watched gratefully as his shoulders sagged in relaxation.

Stealing her resolve, she took his chin in her hand, lifting it so he could meet her gaze.

Marinette's breath hitched when their eyes met. She had never seen him look so scared. But as soon as the look came, it vanished into the forced poster-boy smile she knew he put on for others. Averting his eyes, Adrien made to stand back up.

"I'll be fine." He took a slow, deep inhalation. "I just needed some air. Thank you for checking on me, but you should probably get back to class." He turned away.

Was he out of his mind?! There was no way she was going to just _walk away_ after that display. He needed medical attention _now_. She remained by his side as he walked down the steps towards the side of the building.

"Adrien you are not going anywhere like this! You need to walk yourself back or I'll carry you myself!"

That made him abruptly halt, and Marinette had to catch herself before she accidentally knocked him down the stairs. He turned back towards her, panic stricken in his eyes. Marinette couldn't know that he had gotten like this directly following the latest akuma strike. That it had gotten so bad he needed to leave his mansion in the dead of night just to _breathe_.

"No! I can't, you don't understand!"

"I want to help you! You can trust me, Adrien!"

"It's not about that! You can't help me. I need to handle this on my own!"

A wave of guilt erupted in him as he shouted those words. His hand raised to his lips, muffling a gasp.

Stunned at Adrien's abrupt change in demeanor, she said nothing in reply. He mumbled to himself, but Marinette could only make out what sounded like "...what she meant." and "I've made such a mess of things…"

The air felt heavy between them, as if it was both of them that wanted to say something but neither knew where to start. Eventually it was Adrien who picked it back up. Quietly, he said, "Look, I know it's really, _really_ difficult to be in the dark on something… even if… no, _especially_ when it's about someone you care about. I know you want to help, but I want you to trust me when I say I _can't_ tell you what's wrong with me. But I'm going to get help now, okay? I need to go."

Adrien turned and walked away from the school, not trusting himself to look back at Marinette's reaction.

~

Adrien wasn't sure how, but he was going to find his Lady. He wasn't sure about much these days, but he knew that this all started after he fought the _Horticultureur_ yesterday. Somehow she'd know what to do, and this time he was going to let her, secrets or not. Perhaps Ladybug should have been more sympathetic to his position, but now he realized that she wasn't keeping secrets because she didn't _want_ or _value_ him. Even if he disagreed that their identities had to be kept a secret from each other, he could respect her sense of duty now, more than he had before.

Marinette watched as Adrien put more distance between them. She considered running after him when the sound of shattered glass echoed nearby. She turned towards the source and saw a window on the first floor had been broken, with Alya stepping out.

"Marinette what are you doing outside?! Weren't you with Adrien?"

"Me?! _You_ just jumped out of a _window_. What is going on?"

"There's another akuma, this time one of the students! I managed to catch some of him on my phone before I made it out here." Alya showed her the video of a student she didn't recognize. It seemed he was new to this school and kept getting lost, thus getting reprimanded for being late to class. After it ended, Alya filled in the rest of the details. "The whole school has turned into a maze— rooms keep changing positions, walls show up out of nowhere. Tons of people are trapped. I managed to get out by a stroke of luck, finding a room with a window outside. We need to get out of here now; I'm sure Ladybug will arrive soon to help."

From around the corner, Adrien listened to Alya's story. He was going to need to push through one more fight before he got help. His cringed at the thought. It felt as if the longer this went on, the faster he was getting worse. But he didn't have a choice.

~

Ladybug reentered the school upon transforming. Upon first glance it appeared like nothing had changed. Hesitantly, she explored the large entrance hall, making mental notes of where everything was located— doors, stairs, windows, anything that might change and lead her astray. Inwardly she cursed _Le Papillon_ for all of these akuma strikes this week. Did he have a _life_ outside of being a super villain?

She wished she hadn't gotten stopped by Alya. She wished she could have followed Adrien. She wished she could deal with being Ladybug later.

Ladybug was unsure how to proceed past the entrance. This akuma was so unlike anything else she's experienced… usually they are quick to show themselves. This time, it was so _quiet_. Where was everybody?

Her yoyo suddenly beeped, signaling a call coming in from her partner. Immediately she answered it.

"Chat Noir!"

"Surprised to see me?" He smirks.

"No… it's, it's just that after yesterday…" Was she still mad about his reckless detransformation yesterday? Heck yes she was. But… she needed him and they had a job to do. They could sort out the rest in due time.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was stupid and upset and–"

"We can talk about it later Chaton! Where are you?"

Chat pouted, as if he wanted to continue, but then shook the thought out of his head and smiled. "Well about that, I'm not really sure myself anymore. Each time I open a door it leads to a different room! It's a—maze—ing!"

"We need to find each other somehow in order to take on the akuma. It would be bad if one of us had to take it on alone." Chat couldn't disagree with that. He was already having a hard time putting up a good front for Ladybug, if he was found first and something happened he'd just once again become a liability for her. "I agree, but what do you propose?"

"Just stay where you are and I'll find you."

"Anything for you m'Lady—"

Ladybug's heart stopped when Chat suddenly dropped his staff and doubled over. She couldn't see him but she heard his distress. He sounded sick, not unlike Adrien this morning. Could something be going around? She yelled into her yoyo for him to answer, and eventually he picked up his staff again.

Then she saw it, the same handkerchief.

The one that _Adrien_ had just before she left to transform.

The one he had _last night_ too.

As much as she tried to not entertain the possibility for the sake of maintaining their identities, she couldn't keep ignoring it any longer.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

She was in love with her partner. She was in love with the one she kept pushing away.

And he loved her back.

Adrien never went home when he walked away from her today. He was right here. He's been silently struggling since yesterday and for what— _for what—_ because of her? Because she was so consumed with maintaining their secret identities that she _abandoned_ him when he was in need? What kind of partner was she?

"Chat Noir, you need to tell me what's wrong." Please tell me my _minou_.

"I'm sorry Ladybug," he always apologies, she realized. "I wanted to tell you earlier. I just—I…" Chat's eyes shifted back and forth, trying to find the words. "I didn't want you to be worried. I—"

 _"Chaton._ What. Is. Wrong."

He sighed, eyes downcast. His mouth formed a grimace. "I think that somehow the akuma yesterday still is affecting me. You were right, it was stupid of me to have not told you right then. I was angry, please forgive me!"

"Stop doing that!" she barked.

"Uh… doing what, m'Lady?" he blinked.

"Apologising when you haven't done anything wrong!" Ladybug was practically yelling into her device. "We are going to fix this, together. How are you holding up right now? We'll need to get you to the guardian of the miraculous, are you able to make it there on your own?" Did he even know where to find Master Fu? God, she really hasn't told him _anything_.

"With all due respect Ladybug, I'm not sure I can make it _out of the building_. We're trapped until we can find the akuma."

"Then I'll come find you. Don't move— if we both try to move we probably will keep missing each other."

Chat looked at her with wide eyes. Eyes that said he'd walk to the ends of the Earth if she asked. Eyes that said he trusted her unconditionally. Eyes that were nevertheless showing a hint of fear and uncertainty.

"...Okay."

Ladybug closed the call and broke into a run. She wasn't sure how she was going to get to him, but at least moving gave her some chance.

~

After ending the call, Chat Noir slumped against the nearest wall, slowly bringing himself to a sitting position yet remaining at attention in case anyone arrived.

A heat burned in his chest.

The miraculous cure was supposed to fix everything.

Why couldn't it fix _him_?

His eyes felt heavy. He didn't get much sleep last night. Curling up into himself a little, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. How long would it take her to find him? Could she find him? His eyelids gently fluttered closed.

_Beep beep beep!_

What was that sound?

_Beep beep beep!_

Chat pushed himself into a sitting position. When did he lay down?

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Gah that sound!

He looked around for the source and then it clicked. _Oh, it's my staff._ Ha.

He clicked the paw print and was yet again greeted by the most beautiful sight in the world. He grinned out of reflex.

Ladybug was continuing to run as she made her call. When her partner didn't immediately answer she feared the worst.

"Chat! Thank goodness you are okay! Listen, I'm still searching for your room, but it feels like I'm going in circles!"

He would have enjoyed countering her comment with a pun, but his own head was going in too many circles. He nodded blankly.

Ladybug pouted, eyebrows forming that small crease as they furrowed together, her nose wrinkling as she looked from side to side in hope of a plan. Another, more welcome, warmth rose in his chest. He let out a gentle sigh.

"There's still no sign of the akuma, and thankfully everyone I've run into so far has not been harmed. Everyone is remaining where they are. I'm going to hang up, but i will call again in fifteen minutes if I don't find you first."

Ladybug didn't give him a chance to argue before she hung up.

So he waited for his Lady to arrive.

And waited… and waited…

 _...and waited_.

It had been about an hour now. He knew she was going to call to check in with him any minute now; she called every fifteen minutes exactly to tell him she was still searching. There just seemed to be no way to navigate a maze that constantly is changing. All the luck in the world wouldn't be enough.

Twenty minutes went by since her last call, she should have called now. Did she get into trouble? What if she ran into the akuma and was fighting it on her own? He couldn't just sit and do nothing.

But he was also feeling weaker by the minute. Ever since he transformed he's felt a jump to how quickly his condition has deteriorated. His limbs felt on fire not unlike yesterday, and he didn't fully trust his ability to fight… or even run for that matter. He sincerely did not want to make it worse for his partner, but he also couldn't live with himself if he left her alone and something happened to her.

His mind was made up.

He knew he could make things worse, as usual. But he had to act. He was simply drawn to her.

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Yes._

It didn't matter if she wanted to be with him. Chat would stop at nothing to protect his Lady. She was his world. He was meant for her.

Even if fate could be so cruel as to destin him with one who would never return his feelings, he'd never have it any other way.

Ladybug, I'm coming.

Chat Noir opened the door to another room and stepped out. Sure enough, the spot he was in was connected to a totally different part of the building. He let go to allow the door to close behind him, and as it swung shut he heard a familiar voice yell desperately out to him. Turning, he tried to catch the door before it shut, but failed.

"Ladybug!" He grabbed the door knob.

"Chat don't!" She yelled through the wall. "Open that door and the maze will shift again! I'll lose you!"

Why couldn't he have waited just one more minute?! Falling to his knees, he pressed his cheek to the door. "You didn't call! I thought… I thought you were in trouble! What have I done…" It could very well take her another hour or _more_ to find him again. By then he'd be no help at all. His eyes stung as he fought back tears.

"I knew if I just waited long enough that you'd come to me."

A chill ran down his spine and he slowly turned. Standing on the opposite side of the room was the akumatized student.

Chat struggled to his feet and did his best to look intimidating, though his act did little to fool his opponent.

"Well look at that. Seems you're in no shape to fight. Taking your miraculous will be child's play."

"Chat, the wall! If you open the door the maze changes, but maybe if you take another route it won't!"

"Take another route… oh!" Even when on the sidelines, his Lady never failed to disappoint. "Cataclysm!" he disintegrated the wall and as they predicted the maze did not change itself, allowing her to leap across.

"Lucky charm!"

A screwdriver? What was she going to do with that?

Ladybug looked around for clues and saw that there were only two possible exits to the room—the first was where she came in and was currently blocked by the rubble left from Chat Noir's cataclysm; the second was directly behind the akuma. If only she could get to it she could unscrew the doorknob and he'd be stuck! With no actual weapons and nowhere to run, this battle would be over.

She looked at Chat and he seemed to reach the same conclusion by the determined look he gave her. Just then, he took a step forward and with all his remaining strength he lunged at the akuma. He never expected to land a hit, but he certainly could function as a good diversion.

Though he had no weapons, the akuma was far from defenseless. He dodged Chat's advance and delivered a sharp kick, propelling him into a wall. Under normal circumstances, he would have bounced back rather easily, but the way he was now he crumpled to the floor. He could only watch as the akuma approached him triumphantly.

"This is even easier than I thought." he grinned widely.

Chat felt himself lifted into the air by a tight grip on his wrist. In the corner of his eye he saw his partner make quick use of her lucky charm by unscrewing the door knob. He clenched his hand into a fist and attempted to free himself, desperate to protect his miraculous and his identity.

"Stop messing around kitty cat and give me your miraculous!" The akuma all but breathed down his neck as he slammed him into the wall. Chat felt his own breath abruptly knocked out of him. The room around him blurred as his body went limp.

Just as fingers wrapped around his ring, the familiar whiz of a yoyo was heard before wrapping itself around the akumas wrist, successfully pulling him back.

Ladybug jumped in between the two and attempted to use her yoyo to get a hold of the akuma. He pulled himself out of her grasp and sprinted to the door. "I'll see you all later, that is, if you can find me!" But as he made to open the door, he found it only swung back and forth. "What?! But—it should still work! This isn't fair!"

Ladybug grinned. "Is it really a door anymore if you put a hole in it? Seems that it's just one big room to me." And with that she grabbed him with her yoyo, located the akuma in his hall pass, and purified it. Releasing her lucky charm into the air, she returned the school back to normal.

Well, almost back to normal. Chat continued to lay on the floor, never having moved from where he initially landed minutes prior.

Rushing to his side, Ladybug lifted her partner into her arms. She felt him weakly attempt to squeeze back when she gripped his hand in her own. His eyes cracked open and he managed what she thought was a smile.

"Is… is it over?" He whispered.

Ladybug could no longer hold back her tears. "Yeah. It is."

Her partner's body was hot to the touch as she hoisted him up and ran for the exit. She tried to avoid a route towards Master Fu's that crossed through heavily populated areas, lest she could inadvertently out him as the guardian of the miraculous. But every second felt precious. She wasn't sure how much time she had as her partner's condition continued to deteriorate.

The telltale ringing of his miraculous signaled that she had only minutes before his transformation wore off as well.

She glanced at the boy in her arms; his breathing was shallow and his eyes now closed. He seemed okay yesterday, _last night_ even, she reminded herself. This was Adrien in her arms. She was certain. When she considered it, Chat Noir really was not so different from Adrien Agreste. Both were selfless and worked hard to please those around them. Both were unafraid to share the spotlight and readily pointed out the successes and achievements of others. And both were such huge _dorks_. She laughed at that thought.

"Hm… music to my ears." Chat whispered softly.

Ladybug was closing in on her destination. She ducked in a dark alley a block away and set Chat down. His trembling turned to shaking sometime during their trip. Her heart broke seeing him in this way.

"Master Fu's place is just around this block. Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?"

"I'm not sure, but I will try."

"There's just, well…" steeling herself for what was to come, she continued. "We can't go in like this. Like… Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Chat cringed. Of course. They couldn't just walk in as their superhero personas… might as well paint a giant target saying "guardian here" on his house if they were going to do that.

But that also meant, this was as far as he could go with his Lady. She'd have to leave him alone so he could seek help without giving away his identity.

But he was also scared.

He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to leave.

He thought back to what Marinette told him that fateful day. He needed to be honest with her. Even if she refused, he _had_ to tell her.

He shut his eyes; he couldn't bear to see her expression. "Ladybug, I can't do this alone. Everywhere hurts…I can… I will close my eyes, be blindfolded, _anything—_ if you can stay by my side." He felt her press her forehead to his, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I know this isn't what you want, but… I _need_ you right now. Please don't leave. I'll beg. I'll—" A warm wetness trailed down his cheeks, but it was not from him. He opened his eyes and looked into Ladybug's tear filled eyes. Now he had done it; he asked for the impossible and it was breaking her heart to say no." He felt so _ashamed_ that soon his own tears broke, mirroring his Lady.

"I'm so sorry Ladybug." he cried.

"Chat, _Adrien,_ stop."

That got his attention. His Lady already knew… how long?

Sensing his question, Ladybug filled him in. "I figured out it was you just this morning. Your handkerchief is the same… and, well… how could you _not_ be the same person that I _love_?

Stunned silence filled the air. He knew her love, he _felt_ her love, but hearing her say it—for both Adrien and Chat—he'd have jumped up and danced had he been able to move.

He had so many questions. What now? Could they finally be together as Ladybug and Chat Noir, or would they need to remain professional in the public eye?

"So does that mean...?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

Thank you, _thank you_.

Their moment was again cut short as another coughing attack came over him. His own miraculous beeped it's last warning before his transformation released and suddenly it was Adrien writhing on the ground. He still wasn't used to the copper taste of blood as he vomited on the alleyway road below him. His world started to spin before all went black.

A bright red light flashed and the last thing he felt were her strong arms lift him again, albeit with more effort this time, as she headed in the direction of Master Fu's.

~

Marinette had to be discrete.

Chat… Adrien had lost consciousness in her embrace.

She couldn't risk their identities.

He had vomited blood.

Master Fu… Paris… everyone depended on her.

Was it just her or was he suddenly getting colder in her arms?

Marinette burst through the door to the guardian's residence. She laid her unconscious partner on the floor at Master Fu's feet, revealing a red stained shirt that told the guardian all he needed to know.

"How long?" he asked, as calmly as one could manage when one knew what was at stake.

"It's been almost 24 hours. He's been getting worse especially after he transformed."

Master Fu wasn't about to question the specifics… it wasn't in his nature to ponder why things were the way they were. Rather, he focused on what he could do in the here and now.

"Let's get him more comfortable and see what can be done."

~

The pair of kwamis ate quietly near a sleeping Adrien while Marinette and Master Fu discussed solutions in the room over.

"So you think that Nooroo might have somehow received the magicaroon that was meant for Tikki?"

Master Fu nodded solemnly, stirring a pot before turning back to look through his recipe. "Not only that, but there's simply no other scenario I can imagine. It appears that luck was simply not on his side that day and the concentration of yang energy was just too much on his body."

"What does that mean?"

The guardian paged through his book before showing Marinette what he was looking for.

"Miraculous are not meant to be concentrated in the same place for long. It's too dangerous as we are seeing the effects today. The black cat gets its energy opposite to that of the ladybug. They balance each other. The magical power ups were created to enhance this energy, but this in turn can create an even greater imbalance. The fire element is of the same type as the cat. Not only was Adrien containing within himself an enhanced energy, he was directly hit by an akuma who was also harboring the same energy. Even after your cure, it seems that it was not enough to counterbalance all of the effects. While you removed the source, you could not prevent the lasting damage."

Marinette gulped. If Master Fu's suspicions were indeed true, that would mean a very real possibility that Le Papillon was close to them… possibly even someone they knew. She shuddered at the thought.

Sensing her discomfort, he added, "It's only speculation however. The miraculous are very old and have many powers that we still do not comprehend." Motioning to the next room, he continued. "Why don't you go check on him? I'm sure that when he wakes up he'll want to see you."

Marinette hadn't told him that only one of their identities had been revealed to the other. Still, she nodded and slowly approached a still unawake Adrien.

Sitting beside him on the floor, she brushed the few stray hairs that drifted in front of his eyes. They had done their best to bundle him up in blankets and heat pads, but he still felt colder than he should. What happened? Had that fire within him died out? Was this a sign that he was going to get better on his own? Or was he getting worse? She didn't know what any of this meant.

She wished that there was something she could _do_. She wished that there were other guardians still around so that maybe someone would know more than… than speculations! No better than guessing at this point!

Her eyes burned, but she had no more tears to shed. She did that already from the moment she brought him in and broke down.

How could Master Fu be so calm? Did he not see what was in front of him? Did he not care that Adrien was lying right here, possibly… possibly…

No. He was doing all he could. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything, though at least she would be doing something if she walked right back and gave him a piece of her mind.

As if knowing her thoughts, Marinette heard the gentle sound of footsteps become louder behind her. Turning, she looked up at Master Fu questioningly.

"I believe I have found the recipe that can counter the effects on his body." he paused, hesitant, then shook his head. It was a slight movement, but Marinette was able to pick up on it.

"And what's the catch?" There's always a catch.

Master Fu's gaze took interest in one of the paintings behind her. "The situation and symptoms you've described have allowed me to narrow down the options to this tea I have here." he held the small mug up to her. "But unfortunately I am only left to my best guess."

"Couldn't we just try it, and go from there?"

He shook his head, sadly. "Right now Adrien, despite not being transformed, still harbors an energy imbalance. While I believe that giving him this tea will counter the effects, there's a possibility that it could go too far…"

Marinette was afraid to say her next words, but she had to know. "And what would happen then?"

Master Fu didn't respond.

The pair stood there for a moment. The only sound breaking the silence was Adrien's ragged breathing. Marinette watched as he slept.

"So you said, despite him not being transformed, he had an imbalance. Does that mean when we become Ladybug and Chat Noir, we temporarily become imbalanced?"

He nodded and elaborated, "Yes, which is why you always must work together. Your energies balance and harmonize each other."

Marinette balled her hands, a look of determination on her face. Noticing this, Master Fu added, "Don't fear, come, let's see if we can figure this out together."

She continued to look at Adrien, but nodded. "Okay, I'll be right there."

As he left the room, Marinette kneeled beside her partner. She knew that Master Fu was doing all he could, but they had to move faster. She planted a light kiss atop his forehead. Stone cold. If she didn't act now, she was going to lose him. This was her fault, and she was going to fix it.

Lifting his hand in hers, she gently guided the ring of the Black Cat off his finger, placing it on her own.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Tikki asked in distress.

Plagg flew up beside her and answered with a smirk. "What else do you think she's going to do? Help the guardian find out if his magic potion works!" He turned towards Marinette. "Claws out, that's how you transform!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

She didn't even wait for the transformation to complete before leaping into the adjacent room. Surprised by the bright light across his vision, Master Fu couldn't react in time to prevent Marinette from snatching the mug from his grasp. Holding it steadily, she didn't stop to second guess her decision before taking a large gulp.

Everyone around her froze in place. Master Fu's jaw hung open in disbelief. After a solid minute, it was evident that nothing bad would happen. She dropped the transformation and Plagg reappeared at her side, smugness written all over his face.

"Well looks like you didn't die! Guess it works!"

"Plagg!" Tikki yelped.

"Marinette that was an extraordinarily rash and foolish decision! What were you thinking?"

But Marinette couldn't hear them over the beating of her own heart in her ears. Walking back to Adrien, she again kneeled at his side. She gently supported his weight as she lifted him into a more upright position. She brought her face close to his.

He's still breathing.

He just needs to wake up.

The back of her hand brushed against his cheek. No response.

_Come on partner. Open those eyes. You want to see your Lady don't you?_

Her hand grabbed his again, this time lacing their fingers together. She squeezed. He was so cold. Why wasn't he waking?

They were so close. They were both here. They had an antidote. They could fix this. But he needed to wake up!

She tried holding him further upright, but he only fell limly back down, settling against the crook of her neck. Her arms wrapped protectively around him.

"... Lady."

Marinette swore she heard the faintest whisper of her name. She responded, regardless of whether it was in her head or not, she would keep trying to get through to him.

"Chat Noir, it's your Lady. Here, you need to drink this for me. I know you can hear me."

She raised the cup to his lips and tentatively allowed some to drip into his mouth. He swallowed.

He swallowed!

They continued in that way for a long time, until he drank the entire contents of the tea. She wasn't sure how much he needed to have for it to work, but neither kwami nor Master Fu made any comments otherwise, so she kept it up until the end.

"Let him rest for a bit longer. It shouldn't take more than minutes to take effect."

Marinette nodded and returned Adrien to his spot on the floor to rest. She pulled the blankets back on top of him, then rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Tikki, concerned.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'm just going to wash up a little. It seems all of this is finally over."

~

Adrien opened his eyes only minutes after Marinette left the room. He looked around, still in a bit of a daze. His head hurt a little, but it was manageable, and he no longer felt any strong sensations throughout his body. That much was good.

Where was he, exactly? Had he been here before? He couldn't remember. What time was it...oh no he had missed his classes and he was probably missing his fencing lessons right now too! Adrien shot upright from where he laid, stumbling forward on shaky legs.

"Now now, Chat Noir, why the huge hurry?"

Adrien turned towards the source of the voice. He recognized Master Fu and suddenly was hit with all the memories of the afternoon. Ladybug had saved him, saved everyone, once again.

"It's you! Where's Ladybug? Is she still here?" he questioned.

A gasp could be heard from around the corner. "...Ladybug?" he asked, softer this time. "Are you there?"

Marinette wasn't sure what to do. A moment ago she was certain she wanted to reveal herself. This was the perfect opportunity. But now she hesitated. She couldn't bring her legs to move on their own, couldn't will her voice to speak, couldn't think of anything to say. It was as if she had used all of her energy just getting to this point, that now that the danger had passed she had nothing left.

Adrien could hear the slight shuffle of feet. He knew she was right there. Why wasn't she responding? He hiccuped. She wasn't transformed, that had to be it.

"Ladybug, it— it's alright if you'd prefer to not reveal yourself to me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for, for staying by my side. For always being by my side, even when I'm being a little thick headed."

Adrien took a step forward. "I trust you my Lady. I trust your judgement and one day when— if— you're ever ready to show me who you are… I'll be right here. You're the most important person to me Ladybug. Whoever the girl is behind that mask, I love her. I love _you_."

He crossed the distance between them and, clenching his eyes completely shut, turned the corner and pulled her into an embrace.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien, returning the embrace. For a moment they simply rested like that, not wanting to spoil the moment. She sighed and pulled him closer, allowing her eyelids to fall closed as well.

"Thank you for understanding Chat… Adrien. But I don't want there to be secrets between us anymore. I see how it has hurt you, how it has hurt the trust between us. I need to _earn_ that trust by being honest with you. Even though I believed keeping our true identities hidden was the best decision, I could have been more open with you about what you mean to me. You always hide your pain behind a smile, and despite the fact that I know this and knew it then, I continued to run away instead of just talk to you. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to have to hide your pain from me. I love you."

"Oh please!" Plagg floated in lazilly, wedging himself between them. "I swear if either of you get any cheesier you're going to sprout mold! That's enough! Berk!"

Adrien chuckled. "What do you say my Lady? Should we perhaps continue this another time? I can wait."

Marinette nodded, then, remembering he couldn't see her, added "Sure."

Adrien dropped his arms, eyes still shut. His smile was bittersweet. She knew he longed to stay, but Plagg was right, they have been missing for hours. They would have to wait and if she revelealed herself now it would only cause further delay.

Before turning to depart, Adrien brought Marinette's hand up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to her skin. "Till we meet again, my Lady." she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, even though he had done that so many times before. This time just felt different. They were different now.

And she couldn't have been happier about that.

~

It was a quiet night.

A storm was approaching and most reasonable people realized that when there's such weather you stay _indoors_. Ladybug however, found herself back at what now felt like _their_ spot. It had only been a few days, yet it felt like her whole life had been irrevocably changed, for better or for worse, though she hoped it was all for the former.

A faint breeze blew through her hair, a warning sign of what was soon to come. Funny, from the very beginning, she had all the signs too, yet never noticed the storm until she was in the middle of it.

She didn't feel like she could return home just yet. At least, not alone.

So she stayed there... and waited.

~

"Ladybug? Hey… you know it's dangerous to be out this late on your own, and in such poor weather no less."

Ladybug groggily opened her eyes. The temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up, yet somehow she managed to fall asleep under the tree. How long was she out for?

"I don't think you were out for long. Come on, let's get out of here before we get stuck in the rain."

She looked up at the source of the sound, still not quite functioning having fallen asleep like she did. Who...Chat?

She heard a chuckle, "The one and only."

Suddenly, long arms wrapped around her. "I love you." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

The wind picked up, but she couldn't tell while shielded by her partner. She returned his embrace.

"Where would we go?" she asked him.

"Well, we could go back to your place." he suggested with a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Why Chat," she responded with the confidence befitting of her superhero status, "I don't believe I've yet shared with you my true identity. How would you even know where to go?"

Ladybug was certain she saw a slight blush tinted beneath his mask, even after the sun had already set.

"I already know who you are."

" _Oh really?_ "

He smiled. "You're the girl of my dreams."

She laughed. "It's going to take more than dreams to know where I live."

"Are you sure about that?" From behind his back, he pulled out a single rose, first bringing it near enough so that he could taste its scent. With a slow blink, he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Chat—"

"There's only one girl I love."

She blinked. "What?"

He repeated. "There's only _one_ girl I love."

Still not understanding, she waited for him to continue.

"My heart is not fickle my Lady. Do you really think that I go around handing out roses to every pretty girl that crosses my path?"

Ladybug's breath hitched. She was considering revealing herself tonight if she saw him, but before then she had been so careful. Now it sounded like he had _known_ for an even longer time than she did?

"Before you ask, no, I did not know who you were after the last akuma strike. I did not break your trust that day."

"Then...then how?"

Chat placed the rose into Ladybug's hands. "It's actually very simple. I love you Ladybug. I love Marinette. Therefore, you must be her."

"That's ridiculous! That doesn't even make sense!"

He smirked. "My heart is not fickle. I can try to ponder all day about who might be under the mask, but why ask my head when my heart already knows what it wants?"

"Chat, be serious. I need to know what gave me away! I can't have others figuring it out too!"

"They won't."

"And how do you know?"

"Because they all are thinking with their heads. I followed my heart. And my heart led me right here, to you. You were waiting for me, Marinette. My Lady."

His piercing green eyes told her that he was not lying.

The first droplets of rain broke through the clouds. Perhaps it was the universe's way of telling them they needed to go.

He outstretched his hand towards her. She took it into her own.

Neither one of them had to be alone.


End file.
